Such a collapsible container is known from the EP 0 074 936 B1. It comprises a tubular body with a wall made of at least two layers. At the upper end, a withdrawal opening serves for filling in the food as well as for consuming the food filled in. At the lower end, the collapsible container is closed. For the manufacture of the container, a two-dimensional blank is used which is first rolled and then connected with itself by heat and/or pressure in an overlap region in particular extending in the longitudinal direction of the container.
The material of the wall is a relatively flexible and relatively stiff material, such as waterproof paper or plastics. One cannot identify from the outside what is filled in the container. Moreover, with the known collapsible container it is necessary, in particular if a paper material is used, to subject the same to an additional stiffening treatment.
From the Japanese Utility Model Publication 56-156777, another collapsible container is known which also serves for receiving food. This collapsible container can, for example, consist of a laminate of stiff paper and of polyethylene applied to both sides thereof. A corresponding lid for the collapsible container consists of a laminate of aluminium foil and polyethylene layers applied on both sides thereof. This collapsible container, too, is opaque and one cannot identify at least optically whether there is anything and what is inside the container.
The object underlying the invention is to improve a collapsible container to facilitate in a simple constructive and inexpensive manner an inspection of the interior of the container while at the same time maintaining all advantages of the known collapsible containers.